Happily Ever After?
by SunshineDaisiesButtermelow
Summary: Draco Malfoy was the rich playboy. He dated girls and had one-night stands, but what happened when he was betrothed and the only thing to get away from it was to find someone to spend the rest of his life with in three weeks?


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the one and only JK Rowling.**

**A/N: My third story. This was supposed to be my fourth but since the last time I upload a story, no one reads it. It's offensive, really, but.**

**Anyway, I know NEWTs has no Divination, but let's just go along with it. Let's pretend NEWTs is like OWLs. :))))**

**Enjoy your reading and please don't be such silent readers, meaning, REVIEW!**

* * *

**_-Hermione Granger-_  
**

It was the second week of NEWTs and I had crammed for this subject I despised the most. Divination. I didn't despise it because I failed terribly at it. No, no, I _never _failed. I couldn't stand failing. It was because the Professor, Sybill Trelawney told me I had not the inner eye, and her predictions were inaccurate. I could've sworn she was _mad_.

But as much as I despised the subject, I couldn't just quit. Me, Hermione Granger, quit a class because she thought the Professor was mad, would be such a laugh for the whole school. Well, not many students liked her because they thought the same, but I couldn't just quit any subjects. Not even my most despised subjects.

I was three minutes _late _into the exam, thanks to my hard-working self; I slept a little bit late last night. I was never late in my entire life before! Not even on this mad subject— Divination. But I managed to leave the classroom confidently.

I stood outside the door of the classroom, waiting for my best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, which I knew they didn't study at all. But they never did study for this subject, especially Ron, and _always _managed to scrape a decent grade. Cheating?

"I hate Divination," Ron grumbled as he and Harry walked out of the classroom.

"Why does Divination even exist?" Harry sighed.

I approached them. "How was it, guys?"

"Bad", "Horrible", they response at the same time as we kept walking.

"Well, it couldn't be _that _bad," I said. What was I saying? It _was _bad. Divination was always bad.

Harry rolled his eyes. "How was it for _you_, then? If I'm not mistaken, you've always despise Divination," he retorted.

"It was always bad, but now, apart from sleeping in and being late, it was fine. I'm just glad NEWTs are finally over."

"Me, too. No more pressures and hard work," Ron said happily.

"Hey, you guys!" My best girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, said cheerily as she suddenly appeared in front of us, making us stopped. "Congratulations on the last day of NEWTs! The end has finally come," she said dramatically.

"Oh, piss off, Gin." Ron pushed her out of the way and kept walking.

"Well, that's not how you treat your little sister," she said as she stopped him.

"If the little sister is being annoying, _that _is how the big brother treats her."

Harry and I looked at each other. He sighed and I just gave him a small smile. Of course, our friendships would not be complete without Ron and Ginny's bickers, or sometimes we changed the Ginny with me. It would be just empty without them. And of course, I would be the one who stopped them.

I approached them and put a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Oh, cut it off, both of you. Like you said, Gin, NEWTs are over and it's time to cheer up. Not fighting or bickering."

"He started it." Ginny said childishly.

I rolled my eyes. "Now, did you want to tell us something?" I felt like her mother or something from my tone when I asked her. I shuddered. I didn't want to be a mother. Yet.

Ginny's face lightened up immediately. "Well, there's this secret party in the Room of Requirement on Friday. It's sort of a 'goodbye pressures' party because the NEWTs are over, and it's for seventh years only."

"Wait, if it's for seventh years only, then how do you know about this?" Ron asked her, narrowing his eyes. "You're in sixth year."

"I know everything, brother."

"Well, that's nice. A party should finish our end," Harry said.

I hated parties. I've always hated parties. Dresses, high-heels, make-ups. No way.

"Yeah, and don't tell me you're not coming, Hermione."

"Well…"

"No, there is _no _well. You _will _go, and I _will _make you. It's the 'end', Hermione, you need to let lose of yourself. You can't just sit in the common room and read books all night."

"Actually, I can. I've done that since I'm in my first year."

Ron snickered and Ginny pulled my arms and swinging in. I rolled my eyes. She was not the one to miss a party, ever. But really, I would rather sit in the common room with my precious books and hot chocolate than go a party. I sighed and decided to just go along. "Alright, fine, I'll go. As long as you help me with the stuff we need for a party. I'm really not good at those."

"Awesome," Ginny grinned. "Of course, I will help you. You can count on me," she looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "I have Potions now, bye!" And with that, she skipped through the hallway.

"I really hate parties." Harry just smiled as we continued to walk.

* * *

_**-Draco Malfoy-**_

I walked up the stairs of the Manor and past the large windows, to the floor where my father's office was. My father sent me a letter earlier and told me to meet him, and with Dumbledore's permission, I was excused for a couple of hours since the NEWTs were finished, anyway.

I reached the vast wooden doors and mumbling came from inside. I knocked and opened the door. I didn't even wait for a reply as I walked in. I looked inside to see my father handing some documents to his secretary. Yes, my father decided to hire a secretary. He was tired of the house-elves because he thought they weren't smart enough.

Father gave his secretary a nod and she brushed passed me by the door. He looked at me and snapped, "Shut the door and sit."

I sat on the chair in front of his desk. His cold grey eyes looked up to meet mine.

"I made a deal with the Greengrass Company, and that deal would make us millions and more. This project is _huge _and I just manage to persuade them to work with us."

"Great, so you don't need me, after all," I smirked, but I quickly wipe it off of my face as his grey eyes bore onto mine coldly.

"Phineas Greengrass has a daughter your age."

"Yes, I know, Daphne Greengrass. She was one of Pansy's gang, and I really don't pay attention to her that much."

"You are to be betrothed to her," he said simply. _Betrothed_. That word came out from his mouth smoothly, as if it was nothing. I never cared about who was I going to marry, but being betrothed was definitely not on my mind. My father and my mother were betrothed, but that was different. It was 1997, and that tradition was long gone.

"I refuse."

"You _refuse_?" he repeated, narrowing his eyes,

"I'm only seventeen, father. I'm not ready to be married. Just because you want this deal real bad, doesn't mean I _have _to marry their daughter. Besides, I don't like Daphne. She's… fake, and blonde. I hate blondes."

"I was married when I was seventeen," he told me. "And this marriage does not have anything to do with the deal. We're purebloods, and we're following the tradition of our ancestors. Purebloods must marry purebloods. Phineas and I thought it would be nice of you to marry his daughter because you're on the same year and you should be close with Daphne."

"You can't decide everything for me, father," I snapped.

"Then, how will you manage to find a good wife? Malfoys do _not _love. The only decision was to be betrothed or have no descendant."

We exchanged looks, trying to read each other's expressions. He was right. How was I supposed to find a good wife if I couldn't love? Malfoys didn't love. "Give me two months. Two months to find a good wife." Malfoys might didn't love, but finding a wife by yourself would be better than being betrothed, right? At least, we could choose.

"One week."

"Four."

"Three."

"Alright, three it is." Three weeks. Three weeks to find someone to settled down with the rest of my life. I shuddered at the thought. I dated girls or have one-night stands, but spend my whole life with one? Bloody hell.

"Three weeks to find a wife that will respect you and can bring the Malfoys a descendant or you will have to marry Daphne."

Stupid tradition.


End file.
